William Sharp
William Sharp is a lawyer in Stilwater, and the main abuser of Donnie. He is also the father of his nephew's daughter. He also goes up "Uncle Will", "Dr. Pervy" and the "Dominator". History Background In his early years, William Sharp was highly intelligent. He was close to his nephew Joseph, but would touch him in weird places. After the death of Joseph's mum and dad, William took Joseph in at his home, the Sharp Manor in the Suburbs. He would construct the "Sharp Cave", and roleplay as a butler, tending to young Joseph's "needs". When Joseph grew up into a man, Joseph put money into his new gang, the Westside Toyboys, consisting of gay men and they would take part in sexual activities in Sharp's cave such as the soggy biscuit. But Joseph began taking his role as a gang leader seriously after finishing puberty, and renamed the gang the Westside Rollerz. William fell in love with Joseph's new young mechanic Donnie, and offered him to stay. William put on a brave face, he knew about the sexual tension between Joseph and Donnie, and resented it, but kept it together and acted like he hated Donnie. Late at night William would go into Donnie's room, and touch him in weird places. When Joseph went out of town for a few days, William tricked Donnie into handcuffs, and they had sex, before bribing Donnie with a Freckle Bitch's Fun Bag to keep him quiet. Sharp attempted to drive a rift between Joseph and Donnie, by getting Joseph pregnant to his baby, and he gave birth to a baby girl. But this caused Donnie and Joseph to grow closer, which angered Sharp. Losing Donnie During the events of Saints Row, Sharp was the biggest lawyer in town, and would take currency in free blowjobs from his clients. He appeared to resent Donnie, but still cared for him deeply. He resented Donnie's new girlfriend Lin, feeling she was dragging Donnie down so locked her in a trunk and pushed it into the canal. But Donnie was devastated and left town. Sharp, upset, drove himself into a tree and blew up. Donnie's Diary: Enter the Dominatrix William Sharp was offered a role in the upcoming Saints flick titled Attack of the Zin where he was to play an important role in the simulation of Donnie. However these scenes where cut, although Sharp did make a cameo as a congressman at the White House being punched by the President of the United States. Sharp was unrecognizable as he had undergone a lot of plastic surgery after his accident starring in Saints Row 1. Trivia *Despite his apparent dislike of Donnie on-screen, they get along famously behind the scenes, especially together in the closet. Gallery William Sharp SRIV Unlock.png|Unlock screen for Sharp. Donnie and Sharp.jpg|Sharp with Donnie. Appearances ''Saints Row'' series *''Saints Row'' *''Saints Row 2'' (mentioned) *''Saints Row IV'' (mentioned) (cut from game) Fan Fiction *''Rise of the Playa'' *''Saints Row: The Revenge'' (mentioned) External links For in-game information, see the William Sharp article on the Saints Row Wiki. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Derivative Category:Deceased Category:Characters in Saints Row Category:Humans Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Westside Rollerz Category:Deceased - Original Timeline